


You Love Her

by ThatWriterRose



Series: Cliche Fluff Prompts [2]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Love Confessions, Romance, before they meet the twd show group, just some real cute shit of your favorite girls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 09:54:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20190358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatWriterRose/pseuds/ThatWriterRose
Summary: Magna was just trying to look out for Yumiko but nearly gets herself killed. Yumiko is frustrated and Magna just doesn't get why until Connie points out the truth.Cheesy Fluff Prompt: “Just tell why you did it!” “Because I’m in love with you, okay!”





	You Love Her

Yumiko was fuming at this point, how could Magna do that? Throwing herself between Yumiko and walker without any hesitation? The thing was dead and now the woman could focus on the other. “Let me see- any bites or scratches?” She asks grabbing hold on roughly to Magna’s arm as she looks her over.

“Yumiko- hey Yumiko I’m fine,” Magna says but she can tell that Yumiko isn’t going to stop. “It’s something you would have done for me or anyone else, Miko.”

“How would you be reacting if I did it? Would you be acting so calm now tell me any scratches or bites!” Yumiko insists getting more mad by the moment. She could have handled it herself but what if Magna hadn’t been able to?

Magna takes in a breath before taking off her coat and doing a slow spin making it dramatic. “See not one scratch, bite, or even bruise on me. I’m fine Yumiko.”

“You’re unbelievable! This is a joke to you isn’t it how funny you pissed off Yumiko haha have a good laugh about it.” Yumiko says before she picks up the coat off the ground and throws it at Magna. She then stomps off in a huff not happy with any of this.

“Oh come on- Yumiko please!” Magna calls out but she doesn’t chase after Yumiko. She knows when Yumiko is in the kind of mood she’s in it’s best to let her cool off. She’ll go talk it all off with Luke or shoot some arrows until she feels up to talking. 

Magna puts her coat back on and heads back to the group, sure enough, she sees Luke and Yumiko walk away. She takes in a breath as she watches them go before feeling a poke on her arm. Magna looks from where Yumiko and Luke are heading to before looking over to Connie.

‘What’s wrong?’ Connie signs. She had seen Yumiko stomp up she couldn’t read her lips she was talking too fast but she knew it was never good when that happened.

‘She’s mad at me.’ Magna signs back.

Connie rolls her eyes knowing there was no surprise there. The two loved each other so it was always a fight with them. ‘What did you do now?’

‘I saved her from a dead one and she got mad. I don’t get her.’ Magna signs before putting her hands in her hair. Yumiko was just so frustrating how could she get so mad about that? It wasn’t like she wouldn’t do the same thing she would do the same thing in a heartbeat.

Connie isn’t sure how Magna doesn’t see it was she truly that blind? ‘She loves you, Magna.’

Magna’s eyes go wide at the word. Love? No, surely she had meant something else what words could you sign close to love? She spells out the word love in sign language to make sure she had really meant it. 

Connie nods and signs it again. ‘She. Loves. You!’ 

It would make sense but love? No that wasn’t… she couldn’t love Magna, could she? Magna never felt like she was someone that could be loved that deserved it. None of her so called boyfriends had ever treated her like she was even worth being faithful let alone giving actual love to. The thought of the word love makes her heart race and her mouth dry even more so if Yumiko felt it.

Connie could see Magna freezing up and she knows that sort of panic. She had felt the butterflies in her stomach as a young teen but she had been free to feel it for whoever she wanted. From what she knew about Magna’s past she hadn’t gotten to do that to feel those sorts of feelings for women. She tapped Magna’s arm to get her attention again. ‘You love her.’

“I- I do not love her!” Magna says out loud luckily no one else is around to hear her say it but she has to say it. “I don’t- why would you say that?”

‘You love her.’ Connie signs again hoping if she says it enough that Magna will realize it. ‘That is why you put yourself at risk it is why she is mad about you risking yourself you love each other!’

Magna watches Connie’s whole rant only realizing by the second just how right she is. ‘I love her. I have to tell her!’ She signs back before she runs off after where she had seen Yumiko and Luke go.

Connie looks over at Kelly with a smile. ‘Told you.’ She then follows after Magna knowing that she has to see how this is going to unfold.

Magna goes into the room and sees Yumiko pacing. “Miko.” She says her voice suddenly soft as she gets that dry mouth nervous stomach feeling again.

“No- no you don’t get to come in here right now I’m still pissed off at you.’ Yumiko says before glaring at the woman. She was not ready for this fight yet. “You could have gotten yourself killed you, idiot!”

“I know that! I know that I could have gotten myself killed but I don’t care I wasn’t going to let me get hurt I couldn’t stand the thought of that!” Magna argues back. They’re so lost in this fight they don’t notice Connie and Luke in the room with Luke slyly translating for Connie.

“You know what just tell me- just tell me why you did it!” Yumiko says.

“Because I’m in love with you okay!” Magna shouts back. Her voice then goes softer, “I love you Yumiko and I couldn’t see you get hurt.”

Luke stops and looks over at them before he looks back at Connie. ‘She finally said it.’ He signs back before he gets up and walks over to Connie. “We should leave you two alone.”

‘I told you Magna would do it first, you owe me a can of corn.’ Connie signs.

‘A deal is a deal.’ Luke signs back with a smile. Either way, everyone won from this so he was willing to lose one can of corn if it meant Yumiko and Magna were happy.


End file.
